


In hiding

by LadyReaper1992



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Running Away, Smut, Wooing, good luck convincing the reader to marry you, persistent admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaper1992/pseuds/LadyReaper1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, imagine this: you are just enjoying life, apart from your parents trying to marry you off to someone who REALLY don't like very much and the suitor trying their very best to woo you, and you run for the hills, wanting to do what YOU wanted from the get go, but what if the suitor finds you.....and is not happy that you ran from them??? (DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, KIDDIES!!!) (Reader is also in early to mid 20s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first fanfic from here on AO3, hope that this is good enough for you guys.....I don't know if it looks like crap or what but.....
> 
> (Another thing, if you steal ANY of my works, whether on ff.net or even on here, I will be FURIOUS with whoever did it!)

In hiding

 

You were hiding in a hotel room, desperate to get away from the one person who swore to tear through everything in sight just to find you should you try and run. You remembered when that one person had been talking with your parents about having you wed to them when the time was right, and you had bailed like a bat out of hell, just wanting to be away from the person in question. You didn’t like them, yet they coveted you as if you were a treasure, a jewel to be revered, a star worth gazing upon, but you wanted to hear none of that Shakespeare crapola one single bit. “I hope they don’t find me here, I can’t afford to be attached to that, pompous windbag!” you said to yourself, you contemplated running away to a whole different country just to get away from them, you remembered when your parents practically threw you at them, and they had tried their best to win your venomous self over, but it wasn’t working, much to their dismay and your parent’s dismay as you only pitied the person who was determined to win your heart, no matter the cost.

As you were sitting on the bed, thinking about where to even run to, you had decided to get some sleep from the events of that day, which consisted of you packing everything and running away from your home, without your parents noticing it at all, getting enough money for a hotel room, and hoping for a ride somewhere else because the last thing you wanted was to be anywhere near them at all!

_Earlier……_

_You were in your room, just doing your thing, watching Netflix through your Roku player that you had gotten for Christmas some years back, when you decided to get a drink, but you stopped at the kitchen doorway to your parents talking almost as if in a whisper. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, she’s never even been in a relationship in general! And she doesn’t even like him!” your mother had said to your dad as he had his hands on her shoulders. “Yes, she may be young, but she is of age, I don’t want her to be a lonely old woman with cats as her companions for later on in life, and he’s perfect for her to top it all off!” your dad assured your mom, much to your absolute disgust as you were now certain that the man in question whom your parents wanted you to marry was bound and determined to win your heart, but the only thing you thought in your head was ‘hell to the no!’ before you snuck into your room and started with packing everything up, including the essentials that were very much needed for some time along the road. You waited until your family was asleep before you were able to sneak out, you were very thankful that the dogs were dead asleep before you snuck out the door quietly, and got into your car before driving off somewhere that you very much hoped they wouldn’t dare find you, no matter where it was to begin with._

You were about to go and take a shower when you heard something at the door, startling you from what you were about to do, you had gotten your handgun from the night stand drawer before approaching the door cautiously. “That better not be some nutbasket rapist coming to this room.” You said to yourself before slowly opening the door and seeing nothing at first, but then you looked closer to somewhere in the distance and you saw a very angry looking suitor of yours looking on at you, probably not happy that you ran for the hills. “Oh god, it can’t be--!” you said before they were strolling near the door, you were surprised to see…..


	2. Loki (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's quest to try and woo you before the wedding....heavens above help him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is when you're arranged to marry Loki, for right now, this will be part one (because If I try to add any more to the chapter, it will turn out like garbage!)

Loki, your suitor who was looking absolutely feral with his eyes a darker color than you had ever seen in your time of having him escort you everywhere, although he was a god of mischief, he wasn’t hesitant in making it known to you and your parents that ‘you were to be his and his only’, if that didn’t cause any alarm bells to be ringing in your mind, you didn’t know what else would. He approached where you were, determination written on his features, but you shut and put the locks in place as you turned off the shower, while still gripping your handgun and started for the window, but a clone of him appeared in front of you before doing that, stopping you in the process as you gripped the handgun like it was your bff and he was bashing at the door some before using his magic to unlock the door and get inside the room, where you were standing there, gun pointed at his chest. “Why did you leave, [y/n]?” he asked you with a hint of hurt on his face, but you were unphased by what he was trying to do, it had worked before when you were trying to leave him earlier when you went to the mall a few weeks back, and when you started glaring at him and was on the verge of smacking him, he made himself look like the victim, when in fact it was the other way around. 

Earlier….  
“I’m so SICK AND TIRED of you and my parents trying to decide for me what’s the proper course of action to even begin with, Loki! I’m not a child, I’m 23 years old, so LEAVE ME ALONE!” You yelled to him while you were fighting off him trying to put his arm around you in a possessive way, probably to make the others aware that you were taken. “Darling, our families arranged this courting so that one day we would wed, but not if you decide to act silly.” He said trying to catch up with me, but finally I had my hand up in a threatening gesture, and what he did….oh, you wanted to leave and never come back for as long as you lived because he shriveled back like you were abusive to him, attracting the attention of some people, including a few crazy feminists, and you ended up leaving him right there in the mall, with him eventually revealing that he tricked them, but NOBODY was laughing at that joke whatsoever, and Frigga and Odin were not happy with him to say the least.

A few days had passed and he had given you gifts that would make even movie stars jealous beyond all comprehension, designer clothing that cost enough money for either a car or even a high definition plasma TV, some of the things he had given you as an apology for embarrassing you and a few dozen people with his ‘pretend to be the victim’ act, and at the constant badgering of your parents, and Frigga and Odin you forgave him and gave him a chance, which he promised would be when he tries to maintain his need to cause mischief in public. 

“Why did I leave? It’s quite simple really, I overheard my parents talking about how much they want me to be married to you so that I wouldn’t be a lonely old lady with cats as my only companions, and half the time, you drive me nuts with your tricks, and don’t you dare forget that time in the movie theater when you acted like you were the victim, when you were the one who nearly got both of us thrown out of the theater!” you yelled, still angry about that fiasco a few weeks back. “I had apologized profusely for that incident, and I have changed my ways a little bit, have I not?” he asked still standing in the doorway. “Only because if you didn’t change your ways, that your parents would call off the engagement and imprison your ass for the rest of your life or force you to marry a stranger!” You fired back as he ran his hand down his face, wondering what to say to you right at this moment. “What will it take for you to see that I genuinely want to be with you, not just because it can help me avoid prison and an arranged marriage with a woman I know next to nothing about?” he asked looking over at you with a practical pleading look on his face. 

You didn’t know what to say to that, but while he was distracted, you took the opportunity to get yourself out of there, hoping to not be noticed by Loki, but unfortunately, you were noticed and he caught you and put you onto the hood of your car, with his weight on yours, holding you down until you lost your ability to fight him off. “Please, please don’t leave me!” he begged still holding you down on the car hood. “Why!? Ever since my parents first told me that I would be courting you, I’ve wanted to get away!” you said still squirming on the car hood. “Why? Why did you want to get away? If it was my behavior towards you, need I remind you, I’ve changed!” he explained, but that wasn’t the real reason as to why you wanted to get away from him, you remembered the day that you were first introduced to him and that he would be your future spouse…..

“[y/n], can you come here, please?” your mother asked you, you wanted to lie on the bed in misery after you were let go from your job due to financial cuts with the people you were working for. “Please mom, can’t this wait another day?” you asked still sore from being let go, despite you not having any hard feelings about being let go from the company. “Honey, downstairs, now. They’ve travelled all this way just to meet you, we told them so much about you, please don’t disappoint us now.” She had said adamantly before you grumbled for a bit and got up, freshening yourself up for a bit before you went downstairs to find out exactly what was going on at the moment, as you were curious as to what ‘They’ve travelled all this way’ even meant.  
You got to the living room and saw three people who were dressed like they would win awards at a renaissance fair and the instant they looked at you, the woman smiled warmly at you, and the man with Raven black hair studied you rather closely. “Who are these people?” you asked very skeptical about what they were here for, much to the unamusement of your mother. “’These people’ are royal beings from a world that was thought to have been lost in mythology and legend, [y/n], show some respect if at all possible.” Your father said in a stern tone while you looked at them with wariness as to their intentions. “Dad, what. Are. They. Doing. Here?” you asked with your arms folded. “I’m so sorry about this, she’s been ‘let go’ from her job and she’s still a bit sore about what happened.” Your mother said apologetically. “It’s quite alright, Heimdall did warn us that your daughter would not exactly feel up to seeing people while going through this difficult time.” The woman said waving off the apology. You quirked an eyebrow far up towards your hairline before your parents finally spilled the beans as to what was going on. “Ok, it’s time to tell you what’s going on: we’ve been making arrangements for you to be married for some time.” Your mother explained much to your shock as you would have thought that arranged marriages were uncommon nowadays, but god almighty you were proven dead wrong from the looks of it! “What?! But…to whom!?” you asked suddenly sweaty and on the verge of passing out in front of everybody. “To my youngest son, Loki.” The woman said before the raven-haired man got up, strode towards you and made a show of kissing your hand along with sucking a finger into his mouth, much to your dismay and everyone else’s embarrassment. You personally thought that he was very attractive, even with the perverted thing he did in front of everybody, but you didn’t think you were attractive whatsoever, and to be married to him, you only pitied him for wanting to go through an arranged courting with someone as dull as you were. 

As he held you to the car hood, contemplating what to say to you, you were thinking of a way to slip away from his grasp and keep running from there. ‘Come on, what can I even do to get out of there!?’ you thought to yourself while going through the dusty cabinet that was your mind to cook up a plan to get away from Loki and your parents when he suddenly released his hold from you, much to your dismay as he looked at you still with determination on his features. “Stay here, I need to get something before I return to you.” He said before he ran towards a different area, it was now your opportunity to get out of there, but you needed to have everything ready for when you would get away from there and start somewhere new, but when you went to find your keys, you didn’t find them anywhere, which led to looking in your pockets, but the keys weren’t there, and only one thing had happened: he knew you would try and get away, so he took your keys so that you wouldn’t run from him. He returned with what looked to be a present, you looked at him angrily and he conjured your keys from his magic, shrugging his shoulders as he approached you carefully and gave you the present. “I planned on giving it to you over dinner the next day, but then I found out about you leaving your home and not coming back, that hurt me intensely because…..I actually like you, I do those sorts of tricks and mischief to have so much as a smile and a laugh come out of you, [y/n], but then there was that incident in that ‘movie theater’, I admit that it went too far and I did apologize profusely, but not at the insistence of my parents or your parents, mind you.” He began before you began to open the present up, and when you did, you noticed that it was some books you remembered looking at in the bookstore a few months ago, but you didn’t have enough time (and money) to get the books in question, so to say that you were surprised was an understatement. “How did you--?” you asked before he tipped your head up a bit so that you were looking at him. “Did you think I wasn’t paying attention to you?” he asked as you were still surprised that he knew about the books that you wanted to someday get. “I always thought that you would not be attracted to a train wreck like myself, someone who forever struggles to fulfill their dream.” You said blushing a bit as you looked away, but he was not having it one damn bit! “That I’m afraid is where you are very wrong. Ever since I first saw you, I’ve been very attracted to you, [y/n].” he said before pulling your face to his and kissed you, and god help you if you truly hated his kiss. You at first thought about getting away, but then some part of you had loved it, relished it, enjoyed it even, and anger decided that a vacation was in order at this point. 

The kiss was broken before he looked at you, almost with longing and reverence, as if the only thing in his world was you and you only. “You are not any sort of ‘wreck’, [y/n], you are more beautiful than any other goddess I’ve encountered over the centuries that I’ve been living.” He said before he closed his eyes and you noticed that his skin went from pale to blue, his fingernails becoming black and clawed, and markings showing on his face, and when he opened his eyes, they were crimson red, and you were awed to say the least. “Loki….” You began before he touched your face with his hand, it was cold, but much to your surprise, it wasn’t to the point of pain. “I’m not an actual Odinson, I am the offspring of the Jotun king Laufey, who abandoned me as a newborn, which actually makes my name Loki Laufeyson, Asgard has always had a fear and hatred of the Jotuns, and I was raised as an Asgardian, not ever knowing that I was the very thing the Asgardians feared so much.” He explained before giving you a forlorn look, you had an idea that he wasn’t exactly human, but not anything like that!

Eventually, you both went back to your home, facing a lecture from your parents about running away from responsibilities, and after it was all done, you had a quiet dinner apart from the TV playing a movie on TBS and you went to your room to sleep. “Soon, we’ll both be happy and wedded, you’ll thank me in the long run, dearest.” He said back to his usual arrogance, much to your disgust. “I’ll be dead long before I even tell you that, Loki….” You coldly replied before shutting the door in his face. You didn’t think ‘responsibilities’ included marrying an asshole like Loki just because it was arranged by people you had read stories about and long known as nothing more than legends and myths to marvel the curious and adventurous. You hadn’t known this, but you shocked Loki silly by your reply of being dead long before telling him ‘Thank you for making my life hell for the sake of my having to marry you!’, implying that you probably would still be mortal long after you married him. “What makes you think you’ll be mortal even after we’re wed?” he asked before he left for Asgard to formulate a plan.


End file.
